Phone Sex
by RedSnow1
Summary: On the field, Oliver and Felicity have a little chat... that has nothing to do with their mission. What could possibly go wrong ? OLICITY OS - RATED M


**Hey everyone,**

 **So this is my first story for Olicity and Arrow in general, I really hope you like it :) It is, and will remain an OS, no further chapters are going to be added ;)**

 **I am sorry for the mistakes you will find, I am French and I did not have anyone to correct me. All mistakes are mine.**

 **I do not own anything except for this story :)**

 **Enjoy, and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it ;) More stories are coming !**

* * *

"Felicity is everyone in place ?"

Upon hearing the sound of his voice, Felicity smiled brightly. Somehow, she always felt relieved when he talked to her. Her heart always started to beat a little faster. No matter where he was, no matter who he was fighting, he was alive, and well.

And it was everything.

She loved to spend the night with him, -with them-, kicking asses, taking names, but the risk of what they were doing was sometimes too high and she needed to know he was fine.

She was in love.

She had everything she had ever wanted.

And Felicity was not ready to let that go. She was ready to fight for her happiness. Fight for Oliver.

Alone, in the bunker, she was safe. They weren't. It was what scared her most.

On a chair, all night, in front of her computer, she could follow their every movement and steps, warn them when the bad guys were approaching. Her role in this little group seemed small, yet, irreplaceable. The blonde girl would not trade these moment. She couldn't think about a better place to be right now, watching her lover's back while he was gone making the world safer.

Bighter for the future.

A future that seemed to far, yet so near.

What would their future be like?

"Yeah. Curtis is at the south entrance, Dinah at the north's and Rene… god knows where is Rene."

She heard him laugh, and it reminded her of the good old times. Back then, they were together, happy.

Happy.

That's the word Oliver used to say when they lived in Ivy Town every morning as he woke up. And it was true. They were definitely and genuinely happy. Alone, in their like bubble of joy and love, they had nothing to worry about, nothing to be scared for. They could just spend their days laying on the bed, remembering how they met, imagining their lives if they hadn't.

Felicity would have remained the calm, quiet IT girl.

Oliver would have died without crossing as many names on his father's list as he had today.

They could also go for a walk around the lake, and take a little dinghy to wander around until the sun was down.

Their lives in Ivy Town was idealistic. But both of them had missed the thrill and danger of the Vigilante's existence. They came back to Star City, and things had happened quickly. He had proposed, she had accepted, and everything seemed to work out smoothly.

Then there was the lie.

Their broken hearts.

She shrugged, not willing to remember the pain, biting her lips and chewing a pen. A red one. Her favorite's.

Now that she understood him, she had decided to get over it. Give him a second chance. It hadn't been easy, at first because she somehow remained doubtful, always afraid he would lie to her again. Because he had hurt her in a way she didn't think could be possible.

But he never did lie to her.

His trust never failed.

His love was surrounding her everywhere she decided to go, whether she was with, or without Oliver.

So, she let him in.

She opened her heart for him again, risking everything.

He deserved it.

They both did.

She just wanted to be happy.

It felt good to be together again.

Felicity felt whole. Alive.

Of course, they didn't tell the crew, though she was pretty sure that Dig was suspecting something. He always had this smile on his face whenever the two of them were side by side. Like he knew something was going on.

They couldn't say anything yet. They would once they were sure that their renewed relationship was real. It seemed real.

And the blonde wanted it to be.

She wanted Oliver, in all his glory, fighting his demons by her side, for the better or worse.

"Good." He simply said, with his dark, low voice.

Running her hands over her keyboard, Felicity Smoak made sure everyone was ready for the attack. The target was moving slowly, and would possibly be there in fifteen minutes, which would give them the opportunity to talk more. Fifteen minutes if the police lead by Quentin Lance didn't get them first, which would spare the tired team an unpleasant encounter. Star City was quiet these days, leaving the Team Arrow to deal with drugs and robberies. It was boring, honestly, but they had made vows towards their home place : they had promised to defend it against any kind of threats and wanted to stick to that promise. Eventually, Oliver would allow her to come to the field with the rest of the group, and punch one of two bad guys. It was a lot of fun, though the state her hand might tell otherwise.

Tonight was a quite night. A stormy night.

There was no wind, or air, just a hot breeze traveling down her sweaty neck. Truth to be told, the IT girl was really hot, her fan not properly doing it's job.

Discreetly, she had kicked the other member of the crew out of the line. It wasn't against them. She just needed some alone time with the love of her life. Felicity did that quite often without telling them because it was the easiest way to talk to her lover and former fiancé in peace, without the other interfering. It was just the two of them, talking about everything and anything, from politics to meals and calories.

It was just the two of them.

And he understood that perfectly.

"God, this costume makes me sweaty." He suddenly complained.

Surprised by the turn of the conversation, Felicity's elbow hit the keyboard with a thud. She shook her head lightly, feeling her locks brush against her very naked neck and back. Clearing her throat, the blonde blushed suddenly, her mind racing as pictures of Oliver shirtless and sweaty erupted. With the heat, he had to be soaked ! She smiled. He knew what he was doing, cruel, cruel man. He knew how much she loved that sight. He had noticed long ago when he was training in the bunker, on the salon ladder. Oliver had caught her staring, mouth dry, eyes wandering, roaming on his perfectly shaped body. What did he expect ? Displaying such an amount of flesh, for free, in front of her ! Yes please !

Ever since then, sweaty Oliver had been her favorite Oliver.

Of course, there was also worried and caring Oliver.

Angry and petty Oliver.

Too many Olivers to chose.

Too much feelings for one single humain being.

She sighed.

"You know how I love that." She whispered back, her voice cracking.

"Do you?"

She hummed in response, a little smile spreading on her soft, plump lips. Her teeth dug more into the plastic of her red pen.

"You are so sexy when you just worked out. Makes me want to do… dirty things with you…"

 _It makes me want to make love to you until the only thing you can say is my name._

 _Until the only scent you remember is my skin's._

 _Until you beg me to release you._

 _When I see you shirtless, I want to lick your abs, kiss your nipples. Feel you against me, wanting, panting, ready. I imagine you enveloping my body with your strong arms, never willing to let me go._

 _I want to catch your breath with my lips, and cause the beating of your heart to fasten._

 _I want to be your undoing._

 _Let me do that for you._

 _Let me be the one._

 _Let me be your one._

"Tell me more. " He breathed out.

From the tiny sound he was making, the blond knew exactly what effect she had on him. Felicity could imagine it perfectly - thank god, she was born with a wide creativity -. And she liked it. She liked it oh-too-much. Heat was taking over her whole body, raging, storming. From head to toe, she was conquered by this familiar hotness, especially up her thighs. _Now is not a good time_ , she thought. She needed to focus on the target and make sure that Oliver and the rest of his team were safe. The red dot was moving really slowly, and the police was not so far. She squeezed her legs shut, the friction enough to make her want more. She wanted more. She wanted him. She needed him, right here, right now.

 _Screw the target. Lance will take care of it._

"Feeling dirty tonight, my love?"

My love. My one and only.

My everything.

My always.

Oliver Queen.

"You have no idea…"

This low, dangerous voice. It made her heart quiver and tremble. It was so sexy and terrifying. The same voice he was using to tell the criminals that they had failed the city. Bad guys would usually run away from him ; Felicity just wanted for their bodies to melt, to fight, to touch.

For ages, she had wanted him to use that tone on her, see how her body would react to this threat. They both knew now that it made her shiver from desire.

She could picture him, standing in front of her, in his hood, his blue, cold eyes caught up with hers as his arrow was pointed, ready for her. The air, in the bunker suddenly became really thick and hot. The blond exhaled loudly.

"I like when you take your shirt off, all sweaty, so that I can admire your beautiful abs. God, I could stare at them for hours… I sometimes daydream about running my hand over them, caressing your wet chest, kiss your sensitive flesh."

"Felicity… "

She let out a soft whimper. Her name, on his mouth, had such another meaning.

Passion.

Despair.

Love.

Lust.

Desire.

She could hear his desire through the earphone, desire that could not be satisfied at the moment. Nor anytime soon. The young Smoak could picture him, standing on the rooftop he was supposed to guard, breathing deeply as a large bulge was trying to pop free off his rather tight costume. She dreamed of touching it, rubbing her hand against the fabric and feel him grow between her fingers. Dreamed of teasing him, caressing his manhood until he could not take it any longer.

Her hand rested on her breast. Thank god, she had had the marvelous idea of wearing a blouse and a skirt, giving her easy access to her most private parts. Slowly, the former IT girl unbuttoned her white blouse, letting it tear down her arms, and hit the ground.

Her pink bra was the only obstacle left between her fingertips and her hardening nipples.

"It turns me on when you do that voice." Felicity suddenly admitted, hot and wanting.

He groaned, at the other side of the line. She could tell that he was clenching his fist at the sound she heard.

How far could they go like this?

"What are you doing to me?"

She laughed brightly.

 _Same thing you are doing to me right now…_

"I wish you would be there right now. I wish I could taste the sweat running down your muscles. Kiss that favorite spot of yours, right on the jawline…"

She had discovered his secret. She knew exactly how to pleasure him, how to make him forget everything. Felicity smiled, remembering one of those hot night they spent in Bali, making love in the garden, facing the stars.

She could almost feel the cool wind blowing on her naked neck. Could almost remember the smell of the grass. Hear his breath and his beating heart as she had straddled him. His scars, the softness of his hair, the delicateness of his lips, their taste : sweet and slightly acid in the same time. It was everything. The woman had been consumed by his love that night, both physically and emotionally.

 _Felicity… Felicity… I love you…_

Her attention snapped back as she heard him moan desperately.

"You wouldn't be able to." The vigilante added.

"How comes, Oliver?"

"You would be too busy moaning my name, again and again, as I would play with your hair and whisper into your ears."

With that, her hand pinched her hardened nipples, and she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Her back arched a little on her confortable chair. God, she loved when he played with her hair, twisting it, pulling it during the act of love. He often buried his strong hands into her delicate golden locks, especially in the morning, to wake her up in the best way he could possibly.

Oliver always had something with her hair, as much as she did with his abs.

"What would you whisper?"

"Your name, mostly. Felicity..."

 _Felicity… Felicity don't stop… Oh, Felicity…_

"Oliver…" She whispered in despair, moving her hand downward, palming her wetness through her soaked panties.

"Are you wet?" The arrow suddenly asked, as if he knew exactly what was going on here.

"Yes. Very"

"Good. I want you to touch yourself."

Usually, the blond would be ashamed of this kind of words. Masturbation wasn't exactly a topic she was confortable with. But with Oliver everything was different. Oliver made her feel beautiful at anytime of the day, worthwhile and sometimes even irreplaceable. He made all the shame disappear.

This is why she decided to slid her hand down her panties, touching herself shamelessly, moaning into the earphone so that he would hear her, and come back to her as soon as he could.

Come back home.

"I want you to imagine me, touching you, everywhere, anywhere."

Her back ached slowly as she vigorously rubbed her clit, closing her eyes as she let her mind wonder, listening only to his voice, imagining the way his body would feel against hers.

Felicity had always fantasized about bunker sex.

He would lift her, as he always did, onto the table, and smash everything that would be in their way. Their lips would melt, their body tangled on this very table he had been lying way too much. She could picture his hardness against her core, pushing, grinding, and the sweat.

Her mouth went dry.

She listened to him some more, aching in agony, moaning, getting closer and closer to her release.

She could already see the stars.

She would have reached the non-turning back point if it wouldn't have been for a voice, talking into her ear.

This wasn't Oliver's.

"OH MY GOD GUYS STOP."

Startled, Felicity gasped, removing her hands from her lady parts, her fingers glistening with moisture. What the hell was going on here? How did that happen? Who was that?

"Curtis?" She screaming unknowingly, panting, blushing furiously.

Oliver had gone silent, embarrassed to say the least. She had to deal with their foolishness now… Great.

"I don't know what you did Felicity but we have been screaming for ages and you guys didn't hear us. It was really getting awkward !" Chuckled Mr. Terrific, at the other end of the line.

Quickly cleaning her hand against her bare thighs, Felicity reported her attention back to the computer, and froze.

Oh my god…

She didn't realize that not only, when her elbow had hit the keyboard, she had made the line accessible to the rest of the crew, but he had also deactivated their micro. That was the reason they hadn't been able to hear them before. Curtis, her genius, had probably found a way to modify the settings…

But what if things had gone further?

Surely, she wouldn't be able to face the whole team after what happened.

Her mind was already looking for a place to hide for the rest of her life. Would Las Vegas be far enough?

"What did you hear?" She said, ashamed and shaking.

"Pretty much everything… I think Rene is about to die of laughter."

Indeed, she could hear someone screaming, and crying. Just like they heard their private-not-so-private phone sex.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I thought we were on a private line… Guys we are so sorry… This is so embarrassing..."

She quickly took her blouse, and wore it again, startled when she heard the door open. Captain Lance was here to report on the attack of night, attack she had completely forgotten.

He didn't miss her blush, and the little thing she did with her eyebrows, but kept his mouth shut.

 _Damn youth…_

After reviewing every details, he left the woman alone, wishing her a goodnight sleep.

How could she sleep after that ?Then, just a few seconds later, the girl received a text from her lover.

 **O : Well… What gave us out?**

 **F : No idea…**

 **O : This was surely awkward… yet arousing…**

 **F : Mister Queen, are you planning on leaving your girl dissatisfied and craving for you?**

 **O : Gosh, I wish I had Barry's speed right now….**

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Don't hesitate to review, it means a lot to me :)**

 **See you soon I hope ;)**


End file.
